A network may include a client device and a group of network devices (e.g., routers, switches, firewalls, hubs, etc.). The client device may communicate via the group of network devices on an existing communication channel (e.g., a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) channel, a file transfer protocol (FTP) channel, etc.). The group of network devices may intercommunicate to facilitate the communication and/or to ensure security of the network.